When circuit breakers or other circuit interrupters are mounted in individual cells as drawout switchgear, the primary purpose is to provide a disconnect of the breaker from the line and load bus bars. There are, however, other connections to the breaker, such as for metering and data communication to a power monitoring system which processes and displays information, power to wind-up mechanisms, remote operator controls, wiring to meters from the current transformers and the like. These connections, often several dozen in quantity, must be disconnected when the breaker is removed from the cell and are usually referred to as secondary connections. One requirement of drawout switchgear is a test position in which the line and load connections are broken, but the secondary connections are closed, allowing the breaker to be tested without actual engagement to the main bus bars. Since engagement of the secondary connections is potentially necessary in two different positions, the secondary contacts must allow for the distance between positions. In the past this has been handled by providing sliding secondary contacts. However, they have involved the disadvantages of fragility and maintenance of slide alignments. It is difficult to provide proper alignment for engagement of the secondary connections as the circuit breaker is racked into the cell. Racking the circuit breaker through the test and operating positions in the cell also makes it difficult to maintain reliable electrical connections at each position.
Prior art switchgear often utilized fixed contact elements on the rear panel of the circuit breaker and rear wall of the cell. Misalignment between these two components could result in damage to the equipment and an increased need for customer repair work and maintenance support. The fixed contact elements also reduce the availability of interchanging different individual circuit breakers among the cells in the switchgear since the mounting had to be precise and thus required adjustments for proper mounting.
Another problem has been created by the standards promulgated by certain governmental agencies and municipalities which require that the secondary connections be made automatically. In some instances, equipment existing in the field must be retrofitted or replaced. Meeting these standards should not increase the cost and complexity of manufacturing as well as installing the circuit breaker. Preferably, the automatic secondary connections could be useable for retrofitting equipment already installed in the field.
A need exists for an automatic secondary connection between the circuit breaker and the cell of an electrical distribution device panel. Flexibility in the alignment between the mating pieces of a secondary connection should also be provided for more reliable connections. Preferably, the automatic secondary connection is adaptable to an inexpensive and simple installation method for equipment in the field.